The present invention is directed to unique formulations of plant-based extracts that work synergistically to aid in good liver health. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unique formulation of plant-based extracts that assist in protecting the liver from alcohol and chemically induced damage.
The liver is one of the hardest working organs in the body. Good liver function is important for balanced hormone levels, weight control and maintenance, cholesterol levels, skin health and general health. The liver serves as the body's clearing house and is responsible for the metabolism of a number of substances, including alcohol, and plays an important role in the detoxification of toxins in the body. Phase II enzymes are part of this detoxification process because they aid in the removal of potential carcinogens from the body. As a result of its function in the body, the liver is under constant attack and prone to damage from environmental toxins, impurities, alcohol, prescription and over-the-counter drugs. Many hepatotoxicants such as carbon tetrachloride, nitrosamines, and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons are metabolically activated by liver enzymes to form reactive, toxic metabolites that cause injury to the liver in humans.
Thus, a formulation of plant-based extracts that aids in protecting the liver against alcohol and carbon tetrachloride insults would be useful. Additionally, a plant-based formulation that works to induce phase II enzymes responsible for detoxifying the liver would be useful.